A Long Road
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: It’s just an short oneshot on what it takes to be the lover of an shinobi of an different nation. Gai and Kankaru are new to this whole long distance relationship thing, and this is how they solve there problem.


I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of the fic's I write! Now if you're here to sue me, enjoy the fic, and leave!

**Rating:** K for some suggestive themes….

**Pairing:** Gai/Kankaru (Kitty)

**Summery:** It's just an short one-shot on what it takes to be the lover of an shinobi of an different nation. Gai and Kankaru are new to this whole long distance relationship thing, and this is how they solve there problem.

**A/N:** This is for an great friend of mine, Acindra, for she allows me to rant, scream, yell, and be unreasonable when I want only to put me in the right direction when I've calmed down some! Thanks girl, without you I'm sure I would have done a lot of stupid things by now!

An Long Road

_General pov_

Gai sighed as he sat down at the small inn and waited for the old lady to come back with there room key. He remembered the first time they came here. It was hardly the ideal relationship, but it was with him, and to Gai that's all that mattered in the end. All the rest they would take care off when it happened, for now he was just happy to be with his lover, Kankaru, who he insisted on calling kitty. Really the name had first come about with Gai not sure if Kankaru wanted other to know about them so, when his friends asked who keep his bed warm, he said the first thing that came to mind, kitty, and it just stuck.

The old lady returned and handed him an dusty old key with the black paint chipping off from to much use and old age. He thanked her politely, and headed up to room number 23. Kitty wouldn't be here for awhile so he supposed he had time to clean up the place an bit; after all it had been about an month since they had seen each other. Gai decided then and there he was no longer going to take on infiltration missions, they simply keep him away for far to long. He threw what little clothing he did have with him in the closet and got to work cleaning. Gai came across an old purple tube of face paint, with an faint smile he remembered how they came to be…

//_**flashback**_//

An tube of face paint rolled to an stop after it crashed into his foot. He looked up to see its owner glaring at the 'offending' object. He reached down and picked it up. He twirled it around his fingers as he looked over to its owner. Kankaru wasn't an bad looking man he decided after an slight glance at the younger mans ass. Kankaru sighed and held out his hand.

"Give it back will you." He grounded out obviously having had an bad day. Gai raised an ridiculously large eyebrow.

"I'll give it back after you've paid for the damages it caused." Gai said and lifted his left foot and started to limp. Kankaru didn't look amused.

"Are you telling me your so weak that an tube could hurt you?" He asked hoping the insult would get this man to leave him be. Obviously it didn't work as he pointed to the little Ramen shack and limped his way there.

"Whatever, how much dose it cost, I'll leave the money with you." Kankaru asked wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Nu-uh, your staying I want company. Besides you look like you could take an load off." Gai said as he pointed to an chair next to himself. Kankaru shook his head but sat anyway. Gai raised his hand and ordered two bowls of beef Ramón for them.

"So what's with you? You look like you want to kill something, or someone, which is never good when you're an ninja." Gai asked hoping to get him to talk before the next year.

"Nothing's wrong." Was all he got in reply. How did he know that was going to happen.

"Well I'd say it was more then nothing, seeing as you looked at that tube as though it were the most evil thing in the world." Gai said as he started to eat his soup.

"What's it matter to you what I do anyway? Its not like we know each other or anything." Kankaru said with an huff.

"What's matter to you if my little brother was being more of an ass today then he normally is, what's it matter to you if I got stuck taking the long road here, because of some stupid fight was happening, what's it matter to you of my day just seems to be getting worse and worse?!" Kankaru asked all that in one growl. He then proceeded to eat all his soup in one go and held out his hand again.

"Not much I guess, but it did make you fell better to say something right?" Gai asked as he went into his pocket got the money out and paid the old man. He then walked out of the shack like nothing had ever happened.

"What happened to your limp." Kankaru asked, when he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Oh that? Well you know that the old man's Ramon has healing powers apparently." Gai said with an slight laugh. Kankaru just glared at him some more. Gai turned around and pulled him in for an slight kiss, pushed the tube into his hand and disappeared.

//_**end flashback//**_

"What are you doing?" An voice whispered into Gai's ear, before giving him an slight kiss on his neck. Gai let an smile come to his face, his kitty was home.

"Ah not much, just making this place live-able again. I found an tube of face paint. Made me remember how we first started out." Gai said and pointed to the stand behind him, where he had laid the tube. He could feel the smile on Kitty's lips.

"Well why don't you come to bed. I'll help you remember what happened after that." Kitty said. He pulled Gai to him and kissed him as he slowly back them up to the bed. It was good to be home, after so long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guy's liked it!!!! Leave an review!!!!! You know by now that's what feeds any author!!!!


End file.
